Many electric railway vehicles receive power from a track-based power system as they travel over a railway track. Shown in FIG. 1 is a non-limiting example of a monorail railway track 2 that comprises two running rails 6 and a LIM reaction rail 8. Included on the right side of the railway track 2 is a power rail 12 for providing power to a railway vehicle that travels over the railway track 2.
In order to receive power from the power rail 12 during travel over the railway track 2, the railway vehicle includes at least one onboard power collector device that is able to interface with the power rail 12 for receiving power. The power that is received from the onboard power collector devices enters an onboard electrical junction box, which then supplies the power to one or more electrical systems of the railway vehicle.
When a railway vehicle enters a maintenance area or storage area, the power rail 12 that is located along the track is no longer available to supply power to the railway vehicle. As such, most maintenance areas comprise a local shore power source (generally in the form of a cable called a “stinger”) that can be connected to the railway vehicle for providing power to the railway vehicle during maintenance or diagnostic procedures.
A deficiency with existing railway vehicles is that the onboard power collector devices that receive power from the power rail 12 are exposed to the environment when in the maintenance area. As such, when the local shore power source is connected to the railway vehicle, these onboard power collector devices present live exposed ends of a power source. This is very dangerous for workers within the maintenance area, who may accidentally come into contact with the exposed power collector devices and suffer from electrical shock. In some circumstances, when the railway vehicle is in the maintenance area, covers are placed over the power collector device that include warning signs thereon, in order to help maintenance workers from coming into contact with their exposed surfaces. However, despite this precaution, it has been found that accidents still happen and workers sometimes are badly hurt by high-voltage electrical shocks.
In light of the above, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for an improved railway vehicle power supply system that has improved safety so as to improve on the overall operation of the electrical powered railway vehicles.